UN HECHIZERO Y UNA HADA
by CLANDYME BENNIGTON NISHIKAWA
Summary: EL ES EL UNICO EN SU RAZA PORTADO DE LA MARCA Y HECHIZERO Y CLERO, ELLA LA ULTIMA DE SU ESPECIE UNA HADA DULCE Y INGENUA .PRONTO HABRAN CAMBIO EN AQUELLA CUIDAD ELLOS SERAN LOS PROTAGONISTA DE ESOS CAMBIO. AUN ENCONTRA DE MUCHO
1. UN ESTRAÑO ASECINATO

** DOS RAZA Y UN NUEVO REYNO**

** By**

** Clandyme**

Capitulo : 1

Nos ubicanos en el año 2030,luego de la cuarta guerra mundial, todo aquellas grandes naciones y cuidades ya era solo historias en los libros de la biblioteca. por vienestar de las poblacion se habian tomados nuevas formas de regir aquella cuidad.

Los que no se acataban a esa nuevas leyes se le apresa y se le exiliaba fuera de la cuidad. eran muchos los que estan encontra de aquel gobierno.por lo cual de eso se encargaban los Nacionales y clero (en poca palabras policias )

Luego de haber esperado por mas de 15 minutos vio aquel mercedez Benz acercarse a gran velocidad.Se detuvo en el centro de aquella avenidad esperado que el se acercar hacia el.

Todos los presente alli escucharon como aquellas llantas queman aquel asfalto.( ya se pueden imagina como ese mercedez negro freno)

-que pretendes, matarme( dijo el mientras sentia el calor del radiador en la parte alta de sus pies, mientras aquel conducto se desmontaba)

-no pretendo ensuciar mi auto con tu sangres( respondio el mientras cerraba la puerta) aunque no estaria mal asi saldria de ti

- me tengo que rei por eso(contesto el mientras se acerca a el)

A simple vista se podia notar que el era un hombre elegante y de bueno gusto. poseedor de aquel Mercedez Benz negro, vestido de negro por completo.cualquiera podra darse cuenta de que el se encontra en bunea posicion social y economica.

- y que tenemos(pregunto el mientra se quitaba aquellos lentes de sol, para dejar ver aquellos ojos de aquel color , su ojo izquierdo de color gris y el derecho verde. lo que lo hacia ver extraño y a la vez guapo mas.)

-Pues no mucho, el cuerpo fue descuartizado, y creeme un matadero es elegante con lo que veras haya arriba.

Habian cientos de curisos alli , todos deseban ver lo ocurrido en aquel departamente del suer de la cuidad

-Y en donde rayos es que te metiste , que tube que llamarte mas de 5 veces

- Por ahi (contesto el mientras ambos entraban al edifcio y luego el acensor)

**!Flash Black!**

-Hay que ponerle un alto a sus actos

-si por mi fuera , hace tiempo que lo ubieramos exiliado, lejos de nosotros

- No , no el exilio no seria castigo a sus actos de reveldia , la muerte acabaria con todo las humillaciones que nos ha causado.

Todos los reunios en aquel corredor tenan algo en comun, el desagrado hacia aquel hombre

-Vaya por lo que escucho todos al fin tienen algo en comun , aparte de ser lacras inservibles

Se miraron entre ellos al escuchar aquella voz , que habia escuchado en el fondo de aquel corredor, lo menos que esperaban era escucharlo a el alli.

Desde la oscuridad del aquel corredor vieron aquellos ojos grisis , lo que provoco que sus miedos aumentaran,vieron salir aquel lobo gris salir de las sombras ,gruñendo hacia el desagrado de aquellos hombres, luego vieron aquel hombre salir tras su mascota, vestido de negro y con las mismar mirada de desagrado hacia ellos.

Sin decir palabra se hizieron a un lado , para permitirle el paso a el , pero el no sigo aquel camino.Pues se detuvo en el centro de ellos.

-Cuando quieran decir algo sobre mi , diganlo frente de mi y no a mis espaldad

-que podriamos decir de usted clero(pregunto uno con nerviosismo)

-No se ministro, tal vez como quela muerte seria mejor que el exilio(mirando aquel anciano que miraba a sus coloegas a escuchar aquello)

**!Ending Black!**

**-**Si estabas con una mujer debiste decirmelo

-No estaba con ninguna mujer(respondio el mientras hechaba hacia atras aquel cabello que le caia al frente)

Salieron de aquel ascensor, para luego entrar aquel departamento.

Aquel ambiente era frio y sombrio , señal de que alli habia ocurrdido aquel funesto asecinato

-Novatos (dijo el en tono de desprecio al ver aquel joven salir por las naucias, que le probocaba aquel lugar)

Espero que le guste este nuevo fic, el cual es muy diferente a los 2 que hechos.

**Continuara...**


	2. EL CLERO LEE

**LOS ELEGIDO**

**By**

**Clandyme**

Capitulo : 2

Entraron aquella habitacion donde el panorama era peor de lo que se veia en la sala, pues la habitacion esta toda cubierta de sangre.

-Al parecer no le gustaba la antigua pintura

-Esto no fue de un simple asecino(dijo el mientras camiba por aquella habitacion)

- de seguro esto fue de un demente satancio(escucharon de aquel terce hombre que se hacia presente alli)

Se alejo aun al escuchar aquella conversacion algo de alli le habia llamado la atencion

-No hables algo que no sabes (dijo el mientra caminada hacia aquel pentagrma pinato en el piso con sangre)

-que hace aqui hernry(pregunto su compañero mientas se acerca al su amigo)

-este caso es mio (contesto henry mientras se acerca a ellos)

-Y desde cuando un nacional tiene mas rango que un Clero(dijo que se acerca aquel clero)

Touya: henry no seas pasayo y vete

Henry: que se creen que pueden venir y quitamen el caso

Shaoran: porque no te vas antes de que te lanze desde la ventanao te mate aqui mismo(acercandose a henry y clocando su mano en aquellas tauro negra que portaba en un lado)

-uh debe doler cae de un quinto piso(escucho de aquel que le habia dicho que solo era un nacional, mientras rienda)

-Señor venga a ver (escucharon ellos de alque estremo de la habitacion, lo que hizo que henry saliera de alli enojado)

-al parece que quiseron adonar su obra de arte(dijo Touya veia aque pentagrama con aquellas velas negras)

Al le hizo obsevar aquella habitacion , sabia que habia algo que aun no habian visto. como primer clero de alto rango habia aprendido muchas experiencias, sabia que algo faltava alli.

-Lance apaga la luz(dijo Shaoran mientras se detenia bajo el marco de la puerta luego de ver como aquella sangra caian al suelo)

-si señor (contesto el mientra se dirigia hacia el interrupto de la pared)

-Mensaje oscuto (dijo chris mientra veia al igual que todo los presente aquel mensje en la pared)

-La muerte es solo el principio de un gran final( leyeron todos de aquel muro )

-Por que no se veia(pregunto jonk)

-Usaron un liquido para eso jonk(contesto Shaoran)

Shaoran: dime que harias tu si alguien entra a tu casa a matarte(mirando a chris)

Touya:pues yo me defendieran, cosa que no hizo.

Pittchis: señor encontramos una arma en una de las gabetas de la mesa)

Shaoran: tampoco llamo verdad(alejandose)

-no (contesto chris luego de ver que pittchis decirle que no)

-Nisiquiera una llamada (dijo pittchis al ver aquella pequeña computadora que tenia en su mano)

Se agacho y tomo aquella pequeña insginia que habia visto de bajo de aquella mesa, miro a su arrededor en busca de otra pista o evidencia. saco su pañuelo y guardo aquello encontrado por el para luego guardalo en su bolsillo de la chaqueta )

-Encontrates algo (pregunto aquel que se acercaba a el)

-Nada (repondio Shaoran mientras se levantaba)

**Continuara...**


End file.
